


Of Bonds and Such

by Divia18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix’s Daughter, Black Bond, Black Family, Family, Family Bond, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Mother Narcissa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divia18/pseuds/Divia18
Summary: Most of the time, people tend to possess souls that are isolated. It is very uncommon to find two souls twisted together, however there are still several examples to fall upon. However three? Three was new. These three souls will grow up together, and fight together, and maybe... maybe even win together. After all, isn’t family what we make of it?I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K. Rowling.





	1. Of Birthdays and Bondings

Virgo smiles at the cupcake the other orphans had brought her.  
  
They had stuck a candle on top, and after they had sang the song, she blew it out, with her one wish on her mind.  
  
Oh, how she hoped it would come true.  
  
The matrons didn’t assign her any chores that day, so she went to her room and read. She read, and read, with Annalaide and Jean and Marcus and Gabriella. She only stopped to eat, and open up the few presents the elder children had saved up to buy her. The wrapping came off, and underneath she saw books. The rest of the children exchanged a soft smile, used to her bookish tendencies, even at the tender age of five. Virgo read and read, until the Matrons took the book in her hand, rested it on the table in their room and told her to go to bed, and that her light was keeping everyone up. She blushed, changed into her nightdress and slept.  
  
But she couldn’t.  
  
Her mind wouldn’t stop thinking, and it was horribly irritating. But she wondered and wondered about the family she never knew. She loved the orphans and the matrons and her home, but she longed for, and had wished for a family to call her own. It was what she had thought while blowing out her candle, and it was what she thought of now. The matrons told her that a madwoman with wild black curls had dropped her off on the doorstep, swaddled in a blanket, with only her name, and a date, clumsily embroidered on it. It was an odd name, and not a typically French name, but the matrons has suggested that perhaps she (her mother, that is) had already gone mad when she had given her the name. One of the eldest orphans, however, told her that her name was a constellation, and she rather liked that. He showed her where it was in the sky, and sometimes she would trace it with her finger. He told her it was a sleeping maiden, and while she could sort of see it, it was hard. She stood up from her bed, and traced the stars that made up her namesake.  
  
She barely noticed the ticking of the clock, or the exact moment that it struck 10:34. There was nothing special about it. But what was, was the rushing sensation thar ran through her, that pressed on her skin, in her mind, and ran over her feet. It terrified her. She scrambled back into bed, as quickly as a girl her age could, and then it had started burning. She felt a judgmental sort of presence in her head, but how could she?  
  
Was she going insane, like the woman they thought to be her mother?  
  
Finally it stopped moving. The presence stilled in her head, before most of it seemed to leave. The rest stayed in her head, and it seemed to settle.  
  
She didn’t want it to settle. Virgo wanted it _gone._  
  
Then she felt a snap, as something clicked into place. The presence in her brain stilled and went quiet. That wasn’t the most concerning thing however. The most concerning thing would have to be the tentative “Hello?” that she heard. In her head.  
  
She swayed twice, before her head hit the pillow, her eyes went black, and all was silent.


	2. Of Talks and Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymphadora heats two voices in her head. She enjoys talking to one of them, even if she doesn’t speak English.

Nymphadora had woken up in the middle of the night. Her skin was uncomfortably hot, and the pressure on her head was annoying. She pushed on the top of her head, before she realized that nothing was there, because she was lying down. Then it stopped. She could hear a small noise in the back of her mind, but she couldn’t make out what it was saying. Mr. Weasley said that if there were voices, and you didn’t know what they were, they were typically something evil, and you should tell an adult. Nymphadora didn’t know what the voices were. It sounded like an evil spirit.

That was it!

It was an evil spirit, that would try and possess her! But she would defeat it. She would start by making it trust her, and then she would use the book Bill gave her to find what kind of spirit it was. She first needed to see what it sounded like, though.

She pushed a light Hello in the direction of the noise, but no one responded. She didn’t know how this was supposed to work, but if it was an evil spirit trying to possess her, he had to gain her trust first. And she wanted to know what kind of evil spirit it was. The voice in her head suddenly went silent. Nymphadora waited to hear something else from the evil spirit, but she heard nothing.

She would tell her mum once she woke up.

———————————————————————————————————————————  
Upon waking Nymphadora noticed a few things.

Firstly, she had not had a dream, and that there was someone in her head. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew it was there.

Secondly, it was pushing from two separate sides. Last night, it was only pushing from one.

And lastly, each side of pressure had a voice.

The voices were weird. One was babbling incoherently, and she could barely make out what it was trying to say. The other was still, before it began speaking.

_Bonjour. Qui est-tu?_

Nymphadora had no clue what that meant. Did the voice in her head not speak English? And if it didn’t, how was it going to talk with her?

_Bonjour...?_

The voice in head was coated with fear? or was it something else? Was the voice already scared of her?

Why?

**Hello**

Nymphadora lightly pushed the thought out again.

**What is your name?**

The voice in her head stilled at that. The babbling voice had stopped babbling, but it was now giggling. What on the actual earth was this?

She could feel a tendril of a confusion mixed with an odd sort of combination of tired annoyance and rising delight. Nymphadora could feel the voice’s emotions, and it was really, really, weird. Wasn’t your head only supposed to have your own emotions, rather then someone’s else’s? She could hear the voice slowly send her a sentence.

_Virgo._

**I’m Nymphadora!**

_Nymphadora?_

**Yep! Where do you live?**

Nymphadora could feel the confusion raising off of her. She definitely couldn’t speak English. Nymphadora sent her a picture of her own home. It was a beautiful little cottage, and it was right next to a really pretty lake. In the summertime, she and her mum and her dad would swim inside of it. Nymphadora adored it.

An image grew in her head. She saw a small, run-down building. There was a small garden in the front that looked uncared for, and a couple brightly-coloured toys thrown about.

Nymphadora liked talking to her more this way. Primarily because they could both understand what each other were saying, and it made conversations significantly more fun.

Nymphadora then pushed a picture of herself. The picture was made to be changed, and altered, because she could change herself. Virgo replied with an question mark.

**Metamorphi**

_Nymphadora Metamophi?_

**Nymphadora Tonks!**

There was confusion for a bit. Virgo sent a image of herself in the mirror. She was very pretty, but very very small. She had wild black hair, and pretty, hazel eyes. Nymphadora allowed herself to look like her. She liked the hazel eyes more than anything else. She could hear her mum calling her to “come downstairs Nymphadora!”

She showed Virgo a waving hand, and skipped down the stairs two at a time. She wanted to keep Virgo a secret. She didn’t think that she was an evil spirit, but her mum would probably get angry. Her mum was scared of a lot, since she had grown up with evil pureblooods. They didn’t like dad at all, and they were angry at her for marrying him. She was afraid that they would kill Nymphadora and her family. She didn’t want to scare her mum.

Nymphadora looked at her mum, and saw her turn a ghostly white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Comment down below!


	3. Of Snakes and Speech

“Nymphadora?”

“Yes mum? What’s wrong”

“Where... Where did you find that face?”

Nymphadora didn’t quite know what to say. Virgo was a secret, and she wanted to keep her a secret. “I found it in a photo!”

“Which one?”

“One in the Hogwarts yearbook!”

“... Nymphadora?”

“Yes mum?”

“Could you not wear that face again?”

Nymphadora felt very, very confused. She had never actually seen anyone else with that face, except Virgo, so why was her mum just so terrified and sad when she looked at her?

“Okay” her face morphed back into its normal look. She really liked the eyes though. The eyes were kept. They sat, and then they ate together. Dad rounded the corner, laughing about something he was reading in the paper. Not a lot in the paper was happy anymore. Most of it was about death and destruction. There picture of Malfoy and his “lovely newborn son!” on the cover. Nymphadora paused for a moment, before realizing she had a cousin! She knew she would never meet him, though she wished she could. Mum had told me about her two sisters. Her older one was named Bellatrix, and mum didn't really seem to like her too much. However, when she started talking about her "little Cissy", she started crying. Mum read the article, a blank expression on her face. 

Dad was reading the comics. They had restarted the comics? That was nice. Mipsy came into the room and smiled, before pouring out some tea for mum and dad, and some milk for Nymphadora. She ate the cereal Mipsy gave her, and drank her milk, while mum and dad were finishing their toast. “Mum?”

“Yes?”

“Are we going to the Burrow?”

Her mum gave her a smile “No. Charlie is coming here. Finish your breakfast.” Nymphadora tried to focus on her food, but she could hear babbling at the back of her head, and then a bubble of happiness rose in her. She felt an image run across the back of my mind, of a blonde women, with pale skin and pale silver eyes, the same silver that mum had, and she picked... her? up and began rocking. Nymphadora closed her eyes for a half moment, and focused on pushing herself back into her own head. Mum was talking to Dad about the attacks, and she wanted to hide her and him. Where? he wanted to know. She didn’t, but anywhere but here. Maybe in the Muggle world? he replied.

Nymphadora really didn’t want to live there. She liked that they could do magic whenever we wanted and that she don’t have to fear her accidental magic. Mum was now still. Whenever she was uncertain, or uncomfortable, her face went blank. Nymphadora heard the door knock, again and again, and she darted to the door. Charlie and Aunt Molly stood their, each holding a basket. Charlie grabbed her hand, and they ran to the nearby creek. We sat near the water’s edge, whooshing it through our fingers.

“How’s the baby?”

Charlie looked up “Mum wants to name him Ronald”

“You don’t like it?” He paused for a second

“Nah. I think it’s kinda stuffy though.”

“Charles is stuffy too.”

“Mum likes names that are stuffy. Charles. Bilius. Percival.”

“Percival is almost as bad as mine.”

He cracked a smile. “Nymphadora!”

“Don’t call me that!” “Fine, Nympi.-AHhhh”

A snake had slithered right desire his hands. He jumped to his feet and ran.

“Scardy cat!” He darted inside the cottage. I turned back to the snake. “He’s terrified of far too much, really.”

The snake suddenly stopped moving and jerked up. “Who sssspeakessss in the ssserpentssss tongue?”

Nymphadora stopped. “Whose talking? And what’s this about a serpents tongue?” The snakes beady eyes were now pointed at her's.

"I do, child."

I stared down at it.

"What? Child? Do you not realizzzzze... child, you are sssssspeaking to me."

Nymphadora took several steps back. And then she turned, and ran up to her home. Thoughts were racing around her head: I am a parseltongue? I was evil? “Mum? Mum!”

She felt arms wrap around me “Nymphadora? What is wrong?”

“I-I-I”

“Nymphadora?”

Nymphadora swallowed a lump in her throat. “I was talking to the snake! I’m evil!” Her mothers arms tightened around her.

“Nymphadora, that doesn’t mean you are evil. Maybe... maybe you have activated a gene that has long been resting, like your metaphophic ability.” Nymphadora looked up at her

“But all Parselmouths are evil!”

She gave her a shaky smile. “Then... maybe you can be the first good one. Okay? Lets go inside and tell your father. Everything is going to be alright little star.” 


	4. Of SSSpeaking and Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they meet the third one.

Virgo left her room, and darted down the stairs. Bella and Adelaide would wake up later, they always did. She stood outside for a second, and noticed...

She couldn't hear Nymphadora anymore. 

Virgo was curious about the voice in her head. She knew that she should talk to one of he matrons about it, but she didn't quite want to. It was hers, and she had so little that was, and she wanted to keep it close it her. She ate breakfast early, before going down to the study to read. 

The place was tiny, and she could barely fit inside. There was two shelves that had books on them, but they were a random assortment that the matrons had bought for them. She picked out a book, one that she had received the day before, and started reading.

She couldn't quite concentrate.

Inside her head, she could feel Nymphadora crying, and she wanted to know why. And she didn't want her to cry. It made her feel sad too.

_?_

She sent the question mark to her. Virgo wanted to learn English, if only so she could actually talk to her.

She could hear Nymphadora wailing something. 

**I am a Parssssletongue!**

So she could speak French. Why didn't she speak it before?

_What isssss a parssssletongue?_

She heard Nymphadora stop.

**You are a Parssssssletongue too?**

_What is that?_

**You can speak to ssssnakessss. Sssso you can do it too?**

_I don't know. I've never tried talking to sssnakesss._

Virgo felt something change in Nymphadora.

**Thisssss isssss all your fault!**

Virgo didn't understand anything. So, apparently, she could talk to snakes, and this other girl could also talk to snakes, and apparently they were talking to each other in their heads? What was happening? Was she going insane?

**I'm not talking to you anymore.**

_Fine then! Do what you want! You're not even real!_

**What do you mean "I'm not real"?**

_I'm crazzzzzy, and you are just a voice in my head! There are no sssssuch thing as people who can talk to sssnakesss, or people who can go in other people heads!_

**_...You're a muggle?_ **

_What is a muggle?_

**Sssomeone who can't do magic, of course!**

_Magic isssn't real. Magic isss just sssomething that isss in ssstoriesss._

**Nuh-uh! You don't know, because of the Sssstatue of Ssssecrecy, but there are wizzzzards, and we hid away from muggles a long time ago. Both of my parentsss are wizzzards, but sssometimesss a pair of mugglesss can have a wizzzard child too.**

_That's imposssssible._

**Talk to a ssssnake. You will sssssee.**

She saw something glance across her head, then. An blonde man was hovering above a baby's crib and he looked satisfied but a little scared. She could hear him saying "The child is decent. Narcissa, could you carry him? Our Lord has demanded to see him."

A woman's arms floated around, and suddenly the child was in her arms. She looked down, and checked it over one more time, before settling it on her hip, and moving down a hall. "I was not aware the Dark Lord was coming to Draco's first public appearance."

"He would not miss such an event, especially of one of his favoured."

Narcissa's arms tightened, and she looked down.

Suddenly, I was back in the study. My arms were loose on the floor.

_What wasss that?_

**I know that Narcissa was the name of my mothers sssissster... and Draco was her ssson's name. They were in the newssspaper.**

_So he is your cousssin?_

**I think ssso. We have never met.**

_Why?_

**It's a really long ssstory.**

Virgo snapped up when she heard a voice coming from outside the study. She looked up and the door opened to reveal her older friend. Gabriella looked down, and smiled at her, before placing a hand on her shoulder "Go outside, Virgo! It is really nice. "

She nodded once. She kept her mouth firmly shut, and didn't say hello to any of the people who passed by her. She was terrified that she would start talking in snake. She trotted away from where most of the children were sitting, and began sorting through the reeds next to the tall grasses. She was going to find a snake, and find out if Nymphadora was real or not.

 


	5. Of Mothering and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets Voldemort and Narcissa panics.

"I was not aware the Dark Lord was coming to Draco's first public appearance."

Narcissa stood in front of her husband, and held her child in her arms.

"He would not miss such an event, especially of one of his favoured."

It was odd, seeing the man she had once loved, bowing and scraping under the weight of their Lord.  _Their Lord_... She had despised it. Despised the grovelling, the scraping, the submission... She had seen her sister, her proud, free, brave sister, who bowed to no one, turn her head under him. Perhaps he was useful. He was, after all, the first to unite the Pureblood community under a single banner, to force them to put aside their blood feuds and petty grievances, and force them to listen. He had given them a way to eradicate the Muggles and the Mudbloods from this world, and he had the power and the intelligent and the charm to pull it off  _and yet..._

And yet she had no desire to bow.

She saw the man who was her husband slowly turn away from the man whom she had fallen in love with. He was harsher now, more unwilling to change. It was small things, his command to rid herself of anything of Andromeda's, to serve their Lord with everything she had, to be more disdainful and more full of hatred.

What had happened to Lucius Malfoy, the proud man who would search for his own ambition, his own goals, and wanted her beside him for them?

She nodded once at him, before walking behind him, holding her son to her chest. He was tiny, extraordinarily so, and carrying him had been one of the most difficult things she had done. She was now permanently scarred, and was told that she could not expect to carry another child and survive. She remembered the cold bed at St. Mungo's and the pain that had filled her for hour and hour and hour, and she remembered holding him for the first time. He was tiny, almost painfully so, and she was told he may not survive, and part of her almost shattered

They had decided on the name months in advance, but seeing him survive when he shouldn't have, made his namesake all the more fitting. He had raged, fought, against his demise, and flew from his death. He was her sun, her stars, her moon, and the thought of her little one,  _her treasure,_  bowing to that man made her want to retch. 

And yet, that man would eradicate the vermin who were investing their planet, who had taken her sister...

She didn't know. Eternally undecided, waiting for the tables to turn, and do whatever she must to ensure her survival.

And now Draco's survival too. Funny, how he had become the centre upon which she revolved, the axis upon which her world rotated. 

They walked out, to their waiting Lord. Lucius bowed, his blond hair shimmering behind him. Narcissa dropped into a half curtsy. She saw His face look at her, offended, though well hidden. She patted Draco head in response. His face cleared. 

And now she was like Lucius, like Bella, needing to check and check and check again everything she did so it pleased their Lord.

"Congratulations. Might I inquire the child's name?"

"Draco, My Lord"

He stepped closer "May I hold him?"

It was a request, except not at all, because she knew that they couldn't refuse. He had placed manacles on their hands, and chains around their feet, and they danced. And yet, she continued to move as requested...

His eyes looked up at her's. They were amused. Why...?

Did he know?

His lips quirked up into a small smile.

Legilimency

No no she was being paranoid... Please.

"We would be honoured my Lord." She felt Lucius's arm stab hers for half a moment, before she placed her child into His arms. His arms folded around Draco's tiny frame, and she felt her heart stop for half of half a moment. 

"He is beautiful child. You must be blessed to have him as your heir. Lucius."

"Thank you, my Lord."

He looked him over once, and she saw Nagini pool around their feet. The wretched snake was peering intensely at her child. She saw it wrap around its owner, before smelling their child. She heard slight hissing noses passing its tongue, and a response from Him in turn. She saw her beautiful baby's eyes open in response, and stare at the snake. He  had not made a noise thus far, and had simply looked at the both of them before quiet, almost silent noises left his lips.

When he gave her her son back, her heart nearly stopped in relief. She gathered Draco in her hands, and pressed his face into her chest, before He said "Nagini detected something rather odd about the child."

Narcissa's blood ran cold though her veins.

"You will have a powerful heir, Lucius."

And then ran relief.

Lucius looked up straighter, a proud smile spreading across his cheeks. "Thank you, my Lord." 

He smiled vaguely at them for a moment.

The man took a step back, before asking "Oh, Narcissa, I would find it quite lovely if you took the first dance with me."

Her heart stopped. Not a request. "I would love to My Lord, however I wish to stay with Draco."

"Rather protective of your child? I imagine Lucius can hold him for a moment, can you not?"

Lucius's head bobbed up and down. His arms were placed in front of her, and she gently lowered their child. She walked onto the dance floor with him, and they began the next waltz.

He danced with her, step after step, leading her through the dance. 

He looked her straight in the eye "Are you enjoying the party, Narcissa?"

She knew. She knew that he knew. And before she could quite corral her tongue, she spoke one word "Why?"

"Why to what, Narcissa?" 

Her eyes darted to the door, before she raised an eyebrow. He chuckled before lowering his face close to her ear. "Remember, girl. I will have greater authority over your son than you may ever have."

"Why a threat then? Why not simply drag me out these doors and deal with me as you wish?"

"You are rather valuable, girl. And while in the heat of battle, you are useless, I can appreciate the political blade you have honed, and now hold. I would rather like such a person in the ministry, someone inconspicuous, and someone thought of as a simple blonde piece of fluff on Lucius Malfoy's side."

"But subservient to you."

He laughed "Isn't that it? So, would you like your world," here, his voice grew mocking "the axis around which you rotate, to remain intact?"

Silence.

"I wish to spend my son's first year with him."

"I would imagine so. Perhaps I could get an answer from you on his first birthday?"

"The Halloween after may be preferable."

"No later than Yule, please"

They danced, and the song ended. He escorted her back to Lucius, and handed her off to him. Lucius thanked him for coming, as did she, and he smiled, before saying "I would imagine you wish to allow the child to meet the rest of his family. I saw Bellatrix and your cousin by the refreshment table. I quite apologize for leaving quite so soon."

"Not an issue my Lord. "

Finally he left, weaving around the tables while the party guests cleared his way, as he walked through the main doors. Narcissa breathed in a long breath, and felt some scraps of tension leave her body, though most of it lingered, suffocating her.

They walked together to where they saw the remaining member of her family standing. Lucius turned to her and asked "What had our Lord spoken to you of?"

Narcissa paused mentally, before making a decision "Nothing of importance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! You lot are awesome.


	7. Err... Rewriting!

I have some huge structural problems with the way this is laid out, so I’m going to put this on Hiatus until they can be fully rectified.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I would love some advice on it. Please comment!


End file.
